


Emo zodiac signs

by JoshlerXdestiel



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshlerXdestiel/pseuds/JoshlerXdestiel
Summary: I’m in reading class and I have nothing to do so I decided to start a new book hope u lil fuckers like it





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so let’s start with zodiac signs:   
Aries- March 20 - April 19  
Taurus- April 19-may 20  
Gemini- may 20 - June 20  
Cancer- June 20 -July 22  
Leo- July 22- August 22  
Virgo- august 22- September 22  
Libra- September 22- October 23  
Scorpio- October 23- November 21  
Sagittarius- November 21 – December 21  
Capricorn- December 21 – January 19  
Aquarius- January 19 – February 18  
Pisces- February 18 – March 20  
(I just got this of the internet so if it’s wrong please tell me!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL OF THE POSTS IN THIS BOOK IS FROM TUMBLR UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE

_how emo is your sign?_

_aries: -2_

_taurus: 34_

_gemini: 6_

_cancer: too emo for numbers_

_Leo: 2000_

_virgo: 69_

_libra: 70_

_scorpio: 55792468570752139657_

_sagittarius: 1_

_capricorn: the definition of emo_

_Aquarius: emo x 1000_

_pisces: the emo-est_ _of them all_

_Comment what you have!_


	3. Chapter 3

_The signs as emo gods_

_Aries: Kelin Quinn_

_Taurus: Ryan Ross_

_Gemini: Billy Corgan_

_Cancer: Frank Iero_

_Leo: Chris Motionless_

_Virgo: Patrick Stump_

_Libra: Mikey Way_

_Scorpio: Josh Dun_

_Sagittarius: Andy Biersack_

_Capricorn: Brendon Urie_

_Aquarius: Pete Wentz_

_Pisces: Gerard Way_

 

_ayeee I got Patrick stump what about y’all_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need frens ;-;

_Signs as BOAB songs_

_Aries: victorious_

_Taurus: the good, the bad, the dirty_

_Gemini: crazy*genius_

_Cancer:impossible year_

_Leo:don’t threaten me with a good time_

_Virgo:house of memories_

_Libra:death of a bachelor_

_Scorpio:emperors new clothes_

_Sagittarius:Golden days_

_Capricorn:house of memories_

_Aquarius:hallelujah_

_Pisces:LA devotee_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s ur guys favorite DOAB song?


End file.
